In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Conventional flexing cartridges housing cutting inserts are used to adjust (extend and retract) the radial positions of cutting inserts on material removal tools. These cartridges are typically anchored at one end of an elongate body to allow flexing at a non-anchored end. A cutting insert is mounted to the non-anchored end and thus could be repositioned radially by biasing the cartridge to flex/unflex. The anchor position and the length of the cartridge contribute to the amount of flexing and the radial displacement of the cutting inserts. To achieve larger radial displacement, greater flexing is generally used.